This invention relates to a knee restraint device for the knee protection of occupants in motor vehicles.
So-called active knee restraint devices have been conceived to stabilize the sitting position of the occupant in the case of restraint and largely prevent a movement of the lower extremities. The load distribution plate is moved toward the knees of the occupant by means of a gas bag which constitutes the drive means and is disposed between load distribution plate and dashboard. The restraint position is defined by means of tethers, which connect the load distribution plate with the dashboard. The tethers may also be arranged such that they are involved in controlling the direction of movement of the load distribution plate.
In the case of a secondary impact or when leaving the vehicle after an accident, the load distribution plate protruding into the foot well may lead to a danger or be in the way.
The knee restraint device in accordance with the invention eliminates the disadvantages mentioned above. This is achieved in a knee restraint device which comprises a load distribution plate for direct contact with the knees of the occupant. The knee restraint device further comprises a drive means which in a case of restraint moves the load distribution plate from a starting position toward the knees up to a restraint position. A retracting means is provided which moves the load distribution plate from the restraint position back toward the starting position. The retracting means can pull the load distribution plate completely back into the starting position toward the dashboard or bring it close to the starting position. By means of this retraction of the load distribution plate the danger for the occupants in the case of a secondary impact is reduced. Even after the possible deflation of the gas bag, the load distribution plate has a defined position and makes it easier for the occupant to step out or be rescued.
The retracting means is at least one elastically resilient member, e.g. a spring or an elastic plastic strap or an elastic tube. Preferably, several of these elastic members are provided, namely in particular at the edges or corners of the load distribution plate.
Moreover, the retracting means may also have an energy source, e.g. a compressed gas source or a spring under tension. By means of the energy source, the retraction can be effected even faster and above all in a predeterminable way.